Rainbow Baton
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Slicers |requirement = 570 ATP |stars = 11 |grind = 24 |special = Unreduced Chaos |ATP = 300-320 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 40 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "Wand with the magic stone Iritista embedded in it." : — In-game description Rainbow Baton is a rare slicer-type weapon found in Phantasy Star Online. This item is created by combining any weapon in the basic slicer series with Magic Stone "Iritista". The following includes which weapon, the amount of grinds it needs, and the required level to combine the items: Slicer +20 & level 100+ Spinner +20 & level 110+ Cutter +15 & level 120+ Sawcer +15 & level 130+ Diska +10 & level 140+ Rainbow Baton is equippable by all classes and races. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to confuse the target with an unreduced chaos ability. Related Confusion-Inflicting Rare Weapons Panic Weapons with this ability have a slight chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Panic special in Phantasy Star Online. Riot Weapons with this ability have a decent chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Riot special in Phantasy Star Online. Havoc Weapons with this ability have a good chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Broom id.png|Broom|link=Broom Pso burning visit.png|Burning Visit|link=Burning Visit Diskaofliberator id.png|Diska of Liberator|link=Diska of Liberator Flamevisit id.png|Flame Visit|link=Flame Visit Hugebattlefan id.png|Huge Battle Fan|link=Huge Battle Fan Marinasbag id.png|Marina's Bag|link=Marina's Bag Phononmaser id.png|Phonon Maser|link=Phonon Maser Rappy fan cropped.png|Rappy's Fan|link=Rappy's Fan Redmechgun id.png|Red Mechgun|link=Red Mechgun (Phantasy Star Online) Sambamaracas id.png|Samba Maracas|link=Samba Maracas Pso berill 0.png|S-Berill's Hands #0|link=S-Berill's Hands 0 Stagcutlery id.png|Stag Cutlery|link=Stag Cutlery (Phantasy Star Online) Wals-mk2 id.png|Wals-MK2|link=Wals-MK2 Chaos Weapons with this ability have a great chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Angelharp id.png|Angel Harp|link=Angel Harp Cannonrouge id.png|Cannon Rouge|link=Cannon Rouge Crazytune id.png|Crazy Tune|link=Crazy Tune Daisy chain id.png|Daisy Chain|link=Daisy Chain Greatbouquet id.png|Great Bouquet|link=Great Bouquet Heartofpoumn id.png|Heart of Poumn|link=Heart of Poumn Pso iron faust.png|Iron Faust|link=Iron Faust Ophelie seize id.png|Ophelie Seize|link=Ophelie Seize Panthersclaw id.png|Panther's Claw|link=Panther's Claw Panzerfaust id.png|Panzer Faust|link=Panzer Faust Rabbitwand id.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Rainbowbaton id.png|Rainbow Baton|link=Rainbow Baton Ramblingmay id.png|Rambling May|link=Rambling May Pso berill 1.png|S-Berill's Hands #1|link=S-Berill's Hands 1 Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Although the game's resources contained artwork and stats for Rainbow Baton, it was not legitimately obtainable in the final retail version of Phantasy Star Online Episode III. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Immobile Pso ep3 fatsia.png|Fatsia|link=Fatsia Pso ep3 gigobooma.png|Gigobooma|link=Gigobooma Pso ep3 il gil.png|Il Gil|link=Il Gil Pso ep3 rainbow baton.png|Rainbow Baton*|link=Rainbow Baton Pso ep3 ruby bullet.png|Ruby Bullet*|link=Ruby Bullet Gallery Rainbow baton1.png Rainbow baton action1.png Rainbow baton action2.png Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Slicers